


Thunderheads

by MistressOfMalplaquet



Series: Like the Night [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfMalplaquet/pseuds/MistressOfMalplaquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Jaguar commercial got my motor revved up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderheads

Natasha's foot pressed on the accelerator as the dark clouds gathered overhead. "They are drawing closer," Loki said, twisting in his seat. The Mercedes behind them indeed sounded like it was gaining on them; a moment later shots whined across the passenger window.

"Son of a bitch," she shouted. As the Jaguar swung around the sharp curves hugging the mountainside, a low rumble of thunder sounded. "That rain better hold off for a few more minutes at least," she muttered, "or we're really screwed…" She stopped talking as she caught sight of Loki's face.

Mouth open, eyes bright with joy, he gasped as the speed increased. The road twisted in front of them, and she caught her lip in her teeth as he snicked one thumbnail up the inside of her legs. The pure silk felt delightful under his touch, and he slid a fingertip where her skirt rode up and the stocking curved over the swell of her sleek muscles. "I want to be inside you very badly, right now," he said.

"It is  _so_  not the time right now… Loki! I need you to focus! Get your hand out of my cooch and grab your daggers.  _Now."_

Loki shook the wicked-looking blade out of his sleeve, but he refused to withdraw the hand on her leg. Natasha drew her pistol, and without looking she fired over one shoulder. The rear window shattered, and Loki was able to flick his dagger at the woman driving the Mercedes. Its tires screeched and Natasha exclaimed, "Nice throw…" She cut herself off as the passenger managed to wedge herself behind the wheel."

"Now it is up to you." Loki had just learned how to work the camera on her phone, and he leaned back to take a picture. "Gods, Natasha. You look like a Valkyrie piloting a longboat. I have never desired anyone so much."

"You're turned on by this Jaguar, you big liar," she deadpanned. "Oh, crap!"

A series of quick turns came up, and the shots from behind them started again. As if on cue, the rain started to fall.

"Okay, fuck this." Natasha tapped the brakes, and the Jag jolted as the Mercedes hit them. She wrestled with the wheel as both cars slid on the road surface, already slick from the rain. One quick jog to the left hitched the Merc into the mountainside. "Do it!" she shouted.

Loki felt his breath hitch as he spun and flicked the second knife into the second woman's chest. He could just hear the satisfactory thunk as the chase car screeched, hit the mountain with a loud crash. Natasha wrenched the Jag back and forth, managed to get loose, and sped forward just as the Mercedes burst into flames.

He flung his head back and howled with victorious joy; it coursed through his blood like a frozen river breaking up after a season of black frost. "Glorious!" he exulted. Never had he ridden beside such a lovely, deadly warrior. His erection felt it would burst out of his breeches if she didn't release him soon.

"You sound unearthly when you do that," Natasha commented in a mild tone. "Maybe you could wait until we are out of a small, enclosed space next time before you howl like a wolf… Loki! I'm still driving!"

"And I am not stopping you," he hissed into her ear. "I merely want to touch your skin here, and here. See how it ripples when I run my hand over your body. Nothing wrong with that."

"You're distracting the driver," she said between her teeth. "And in case you didn't notice we are still on a mountain road with a sheer drop on one side."

"Am I so distracting? Oh, I am sorry." Loki stopped touching her thighs and bent to run his tongue over them instead. He heard more muffled curses, felt her raise her hips, and with a sense of regret and relief at the same time saw her slam on the brake.

Loki sat up. "Where are we? Have we arrived at an inn or tavern?"

"Scenic overlook," Natasha said briefly. With one motion she released herself from her seatbelt and swung one leg over his. "Move your seat back, Loki, to give us some more room."

"Yes, yes." It took the last of his reason and logic to find the control before he sank his teeth in her neck, plunged one hand in her hair and the other down the front of her shirt. At the same moment she unlaced his breeches with hurried movements, guided her hips over his to brush his leather with the silk of her soaked panties.

"We could be arrested for doing this, you know," she whispered. It only made him more desperate for her, and when she managed to push down his pants his stiffness sprang up. "Schwing," Natasha giggled.

"What does that mean…" Loki asked before she interrupted him, covered his mouth with hers, and he forgot what he wanted to ask. The only thing of any importance was the warm female in his arms, biting and licking him with mounting passion, meeting his desire with hers. When he ripped the silk between her legs and tossed the now-useless scrap away, she moaned and felt for him, balanced herself over his tip.

He was in savage mode; there was no way anything could get between them. Loki thrust upward and inside of her with one stroke.  _By the Ravens of Yggdrasil!_  Had anything ever felt so warm, so wet? It was as though she had a mouth down there sucking him inside. He didn't want to stop.

"The speed got you so hot, didn't it?" Natasha murmured. "You're on fire, baby. You love the danger, don't you, of being so close to the edge. We could have gone off the side of the mountain, burst into flames…"

"Stop," he shouted. They both paused, trembling, so close to a release he could almost taste it. The thunder rumbled again, and the rain started in earnest, hitting the windows with violent gusts. Wind kicked up as well, and the car rocked with the gusts.

"We could still go over the edge," she whispered into his ear. "The wind is strong on the mountain, baby – it could take us both through that tiny little guardrail."

Loki shouted again, drove up between her legs and pulled her hips onto him as he pulsed and spent, shooting hot jets of seed inside Natasha. She flung her head back and fingered her clit, releasing soon after with a scream before collapsing onto his chest.

The Jaguar smelled like sex and gunsmoke; the rain gushed in through the broken window. Natasha climbed back into the driver's seat, shakily felt for the keys, and started the car.

"Is there an inn close by?" Loki asked.

She winked at him. "Why do you ask?"

"This car will turn into a vase before very long. And I want to mount you again properly, in a bed. With wine. And rope. And the camera in my phone device. And oil. And feathers. And those ballet boots you tried to hide from me inside your luggage."

He grinned as he watched her struggle between amusement and anger, between desire and the need to keep her eyes on the road. "Yes, there is a hotel in a few miles. But we'll be safe inside there once we get a room – no danger or imminent death, you know. Are you certain you won't be bored?"

"Agent." Loki lifted her fingers and kissed them in turn. "You are an assassin and I am a villain. There is always danger and imminent death between us."


End file.
